The days in the life of  Maka as told by Maka
by raelynn gross
Summary: short one shots based on maka's life and love
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: OK SO NO SOUL EATER BUT FOR THOSE WHO'VE READ MY MAKA DIARY EXERTS THIS IS THE ONESHOT CHAPTERS ASKED TO MAKE BY MY FANS SO PLZ ENJOY.**

Scared, those deep ruby red eyes and white fur glareing at me from inbetween those thin metal bars. how can that small cage be holding them back? It's twitchy nose and flicking pale skin tail wrapping around its body. No this isnt scary it down right frighting is what it is. How can Soul be so clalm about this? Here in this room sounds of rats being disected can be heard. Kim and Jackie have already completed their task. Ox and Harvard finished long ago. I can't do this. Soul's watching me with curious eyes and I can't do anything. Blackstar and Tsuabki are almost done with their classwork. Kid and the twins did three already now thats insane.

"Maka if you dont hurry and open the cage we are going to FAIL!" Soul says as he shakes me from my daze. I hadnt realized I was shaking at all. Were my eyes wide as saucers? Soul seems to think so or else he wouldnt be placing as much distance between me and the rat as he was allowed right now. That's my weapon always protecting me. God why did I always get this electrical feeling nowadays? I mean in my romance novels this means love but I cant be in love with Soul. Although we flirt with eachother we couldnt love eachother...could we?

"Maka knife please." I hear him tell me. Oh yeah I'm holding a scaple for protection from the red eyed demon. Huh, I never realized the resemblance in rats and Soul.

"Maka scaple give it." Soul repeats. Our hands touch as he trys to pry it from my tight grasp. I can't think. I can't belive I'm about to do this...but here goes. Silence fills the room. I can hear my heart beating faster than a hummingbirds wings. Can Soul hear it? Can the class hear it?

"Maka, Soul I'm glad your sexual frustrations are finally settleing in but class is still in session." I vaguly hear Stien say as I feel Soul's tounge brush against my lips. He's kissing me back. Oh god yes he's kissing me back. Does this mean he loves me? Firm arms hold me still as I lose feeling in my legs. Ok, he definatly feels something. Suddenly the warmth of his lips on mine vanishes. I release a moan..ok screw who's here in this room right now I've been dreaming abou this for three years damnit. I'm about to ask why he's stopped when I notice red hair standing beside us holding my weapon by his neck hair. Pain is etched on Soul's face as my papa lectures him. Something in me has snapped thats all I can think as I begin yelling at my father letting him and the whole class possibly the whole school know how i've felt since I became partners with this albino lazy ass partner of mine. By the time my frustration has subsided and my usual selfconsiousness and insecurity sets in my face has turned from red in anger to red in embarassment. Soul's smileing and my father and the rest of the class is speachless. All I can do is run past them and charge for the door. I can feel the tears falling on my cheeks as Stien holds open the door for me to pass. I probably should be wondering why he did that but right now I have just told the man I love I've wanted him in my bed since we defeated that damn cat witch. God papa must be so angry with me right now. Oh no I've turned into papa...no wait I only want one man not all the men. But Soul must think I'm ...O I can't even think of a horrible thing right now. I guess I was to upset to notice when Soul had come up beside me. Or maybe it's because I'm so use to him being their beside me to protect me that I didn't notice. But here he was holding me and all I can do is lean in to his hug and be comforted by his soothing coo's of 'It's ok.' and 'I'm here.' I finally stop crying long enough for him to smile and help me up from the ground.

"It's not cool to cry alone angel-chan." he whispers as he twirls one of my pigtails around his fingers. I can't help but smile. I know he's telling the truth. I also know I have to apologize to papa and the class for the disruption I caused. But on the bright and plussy side I know that my weapon, my love, and my protector will be by my side throughout it all.

**AN/ OK SO HOW WAS IT? PLZ REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A ONE SHOT OR MULTI CHAPTER STORY LET ME KNOW U GET CREDIT AND I WRITE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DONT OWN SOUL EATER BUT HERES MORE ONE SHOTS**

Beeping sounds at this time of night should be forbiddin. My clock says its near two in the morning so no way in hell is Soul up and about. Gah, might as well make sure we're not being robbed that and steal me some of Soul's instant shrimp ramen. Carefull not to make any additional noise I creep to the small kitchen. What I find startles me. Looking dead center into a cook book i mister to cool for you was Soul Evans attempting to make a meal. I laugh unable to stop myself. I know my partners heard me. I'm not trying to be silent anymore as I crash to the floor. Soul's now tanding above me. Now that I can get a clear look at him I see he's covered in batter, eggs, flour and a series of other unnamed ingrediants.

"Playing with your food is uncool Soul. Geez you'd think I'd pick a cooler partner." I tease as I notice the slight irritation in his eye's. Still it's cute that he's trying to make something. Soul glares at me before leading me to the table where he sets a plate and a piece of cake before me.

"Eat." he says as he takes a seat beside me. Is it wrong to be sorta scared right now as I bite into one of Soul's creations. Hmm, well I'm not dead yet that's a good sign. Hey it taste pretty good.

"Hey Soul you did really good what is it." I ask hopeing to know the cake taste. Soul's eyes seem abit gleeful.

"Oh, that Maka-chan was our homework you forgot to make so I had to make it instead." My eyes widen as I remember the meal for Miss. Marie we we're suppose to make. I groan knowing that he only did this because I hate to fail.

"Thankyou Soul." I mumble as I continue to eat the small meal. Soul smiled as he watches me like a gaurd dog watching his sheep. Creepy but still somewhat adoreble. Out of curiosity how did Soul even manage to know about this assignment he was asleep for it not to mention he woke blushing in the middle of class rushing to the bathroom for an hour. that reminds me I never got to ask him what that was about.

"Hey Soul during miss. Marie's class when you ditched what was that about?" I ask. Soul's face went from normal color to tomato red back to normal shade.

"I had to shit." Soul explained before retreating from the room calling back about cleaning up later. I hated the silence that followed in his absence. Did Soul not think that we could share everything together? Well maybe not everything. I still wouldnt share with him my monthly cycle and how much I usually paid for shopping with the twins.

"Maka Blairs' in heat again can you maybe come save me?" Soul yell's from his room. I laugh at the panic in his voice. I run to the small room he vacates and kicked open the door. Purple hair of a naked cat lady met my gaze as Soul shot me a sulky glance.

"Blair, get off my boyfriend." I say calmly. The cat suductress meows as she still attempts to attack the sythe beneath her.

"Soul transform." I order as he shifts into his sythe form in a bright glow. Blair sighs as she jumps onto Soul's bed.

"Ah, Maka your no fun." she pouted as I throw Soul behind me.

"Blair dont you have a better place to be besides trying to rape my boyfriend?" I ask her as Soul peeks over my shoulder.

"Yeah crazy women why not rape Spirit or something?" he asked as he kissed my cheek. Blair simply smiled as she transformed into her cat form and began preening herself. Maka sighed as she dragged the poor weapon to the kitchen. Both were quiet as they cleaned the kitchen mess that Soul had made that morning.

"Maka." Soul said as he placed his hand on my waist. I look up at him and smile.

"Yeah Soul." I reply. He pauses before leaning down to kiss my lips. I moan into the kiss but before I could get my feel of his lips on mine he pulls back.

"We'll be late for school if we stay up any longer." and with that he leads me to my room and into my bed. Shyly I work up the courage to ask a question I've wanted to ask for a while now.

"Soul can you sleep with me tonight?" the question feels weird from my lips as he looks at me with kind eyes.

"Sure I can stay." Soul says before he slips into the bed beside me. Needless to say we did not fail with the meal for miss. Marie.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN SOUL

Soul was cleaning. Why was he cleaning well that was easy I was sick. Sick with the cold. Flu to be exact.

"Hey Maka you want to eat something?" Soul asked as he poked his head in the door. I shake my head not really being able to speak. Soul nodded in understanding as he walked in carrying a bowl of soup. Maka smiled at the act of her boyfriend. He always thought to make her food and do other things for her when she was sick or upset.

"Still can't talk?" he asked me. I nodd as he raises the spoon to me. I open my mouth as he spoons it into my mouth. He laughs at my eagerness for the soup.

"Thought you we'rent hungry?" he asked. I stick my tounge out as he smiles and puts the now empty bowl on my night stand. Before I can realize what he's doing his mouth collides with mine in a firery kiss. Our tounges fight for dominance and I cant tell if he's forgot I'm sick or he just doesnt care anymore. Once his hands decide to move under my pyjama pants and cover my underware protecting my more private area I decide he just doesnt care.

"Soul?" I whimper from both the sore throat and his hand rubbing circles between my legs. He laughs as he continues her tourcher.

"Decide pigtails. Just tell me to continue and I'll take you here and now sickness be damned or tell me to stop and I'll just sit here and talk with you like always. Either way though I still love you." he told me. I smiled as I thought of my answer. Carefully I slide his free had under my shirt to cover my breast.

Hours later both of us were sleeping in my small twin bed. Attempting to remain both covered and on the same matress. I try to move but Soul's strong arms are wrapped tight around my stomach. A cough escapes my lips before I can stiffle it. Soul's ruby red eyes flash open and gaze into my forest green eyes.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly. I nodd as I rubb my sore throat with a grimace.

"I dont buy it." he said with a scowl as he reached for the medicine on the desk behind him. Quickly he gave her the red liquid for her to take. With effort he forced the yucky goop down my throat. Days later as I wash the dishes Soul walks gloomily into the kitchen and takes a seat at the table. His skin flushed and his head down in his arms he was indeed sick. I couldnt help the smirk or the laugh that shot through me.

"S'not funny tinytits." Soul groaned before Maka placed a bottle of cough suryp infront of him.

I was cleaning. Why was I cleaning well that was easy Soul was sick. Sick with my cold. My flu to be exact.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER NO SOUL. THIS IS TO SAY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES I GET MARRIED NEXT SATURDAY SO IM AFRAID UODATES WILL BE LATE FOR A WHILE. SORRY.

Soul is at it again. That boy drools more than anyone I know. Sure Stiens lessons are boreing and a bit inhumane but still have some decency to pay a little attention. Once again I attempt to wake the sleeping dumbass. Damn why does he do this and to make matters worse I'm freakin on my time of the month. Three rules are required to obey at this time. One you obey Maka, two you avoid pissing Maka off, three Maka smash all who get in her way. Ah Blackstar my favorite target around this time. Soul may have become acustom to the random mood swings and abnormal streangth gain but this idiot thinks i'm just moody...MAKA CHOP! Bye Bye Blackstar sweet dreams. I feel some what sorry for Tsubaki...no wait...no I dont. Right now the only sympathy I have is toward my book I have to use against the idiots in my range. MAKA CHOP! Soul's up and unhappy. MAKA CHOP! Kid is no longer freaking out about Liz's eyebrows. And finally...MAKA CHOP! Ox is now the failure of the class for sleeping...or is he dead? Oh well not my problem...hey Soul has chocolate!...

"Maka why are you eyeing my candybar?" Soul askes as he pulls the chocolate protectively to his chest. Quickly I lunge at him and gain my chocolaty trophy.

"...MINE CANDY MINE I SAY!" I shout as laughter fills the now silent and startled room.

"Alright class so the amphibious green horn has two stomachs. Maka please stop PMSing long enough to explain the cause of this." Stien instructs. I swallow my chocolate and give one last book chop to my noe bleeding and crying partner before answering.

"The reason is because...CHOCOLATE!" once again the room was silent aside from Patty's now happy laughter.

AN/

SORRY SO SHORT BUT LIKE ABOVE THE REASON STILL REMAINS. THIS IS RANDOM AND DEFINATLY OC ON MAKAS PART BUT PLZ REVIEW NONE THE LESS I LOVE TO READ THEM. AND I DO USE YOUR IDEAS.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL NOR THE OTHERS THEY HANG WITH...

Soul's notebook is used very often contrary to popular belief. Although you can catch him in class sleeping when he get's home he opens the small black spiral book and with his neat writeing style creates the notes to a new song he's created. Sometimes I'd sit and watch him as he gently hums the tune for a more confident affect. He usually restricts himself from doing this during school but it easies his mood. His wavelength calms sucnificantly. I once tried to take the book from under him when he was drooling but he had awoken sharply and grabbed the book from me with a farel look. That was the last time I grabbed at his book. Now Soul sits with his back to me as he hums and writes the notes to a new song in his thick notebook. He's happy as he writes. I feel like flying as I close my eyes and allow his melody to whisk me away. My mind's eye sends me floating amongst the clouds. Soul's sythe form glistned as the darker point of the melody entered in. The black blood surrounded us as black storm clouds complete with flashes of lighting clashed around me. I began falling as the wind howled around me. My pigtails slapped across my face as I try to scream for Soul. Suddenly the melody turns to a more safer feel as if the hero were rescuing his damsel. There Soul is beside me holding his arms in a protective embrace as we brace for impact. I smile as we both glide to the ground below us. Finally the songs final measures pour out as we lean into a final kiss. My eyes shoot open as I feel tears dripping down my cheeks. Soul looks over at me and smiles as he walks slowly toward me.

"Was it good?" he asks as I nodd. A smile graces his lips as he and I share a rare but not unnatural kiss.

AN/ I KNOW SO NOT WHAT I NORMALLY DO BUT ITS GOOD NO? LOL.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAMER: SORRY JUST RETURNED FROM A TRIP SO WASNT ABLE TO WRITE. MY DEAREST APOLOGIES TO MY FANS.

Was it just me or was Soul wearing my bikini top?And why the hell is he in my room? I wasnt sure if I was to be annoyed or disturbed by the odd evening ritual my weapon had began practicing. I guess it started when Stien gave us this wierd project about being our partners to better understand them. To me that meant studing Soul but as of right now Soul was currently not being...well Soul. Finally I decided to step in.

"Pink isnt your color. Nor is a size B bra your fit." I state as he actually matches my normal voice octave in fear.

"Maka damnit. I just almost possibly peed myself...no wait I think I did and had a cardiac arrest!" he sputters as he attempts to find a shirt.

"My room has only my clothes and the clothes shrunk by Blair. You won't find your things in here. Plus I'm only going to say this once my underware and skirts remain in their respected places." I sigh as he begins stripping. He shoul be happy I steal his shirts every so often to sleep in. I found myself thinking today among other days that Soul might be border line gay on certain things. I have yet to test this theory...well unless you count the Blackstar/ Soul hugs you see occasionally. They call it guy love I call it yoai.

"Hey Maka can I borrow this sometime?" Soul asks me as he holds up my pink short sleeve with a penguin on an icecube. The slogan on it read 'TO COOL FOR YOU' on it a perfect Soul shirt only it was for a girl and pink.

"Sure but I wouldnt wear it out." I say as I take a seat on the bed ready to hear his complaints. As if on cue the albino begins his rant about how he couldnt possibly pass the class if I failed to let him no more about me. Seriously I am beginning to dout he even has a brain. That and the fact that if he does have one its on vacation and has left a retard.

"Soul. I am your friend." I start out slow and maybe his brain will catch up.

"That shirt is going to tell people your gay. You know more about me that my papa. You need to find your brain. And our dryers on fire." ok so it took a moment for the two of us to figure out what I had said. Soul was the first to squeak.

"THE DRYERS ON FIRE!" both of us run to the laundry room door only to see black smoke and flames.

Damint my clothes!" Soul cusses as he attempts to blow out the fire. His spits does little to know help.

"Your clothes what about our home our things!" I yelp back as I dash around the room trying to find my school books. Might as well save the important things before king dumbass burns it.

"Oh yeah the important things." Soul says breathlessly as he runs toward me. I yelp as he carries me to the street below us via the window in my room. Ok so two things just happened. One: I think I just flew. Two I believe Soul did wet his pants earlier when I scared him. And oh hey a third thing. Soul rescued me a his important thing. As I was lost in thought I was oblivious to the laughing attack my weapon was currently undergoing. So remember that pink shirt Soul said he wanted well he had put it on. Needless to say it was way to short and the fact that he was currently crying didnt help him.

"Soul whats wrong?" I ask worried that his ego may have actually just died.

"All my clothes just went poof poof, didnt it." he says in such a sad voice I think he may have returned to his six year old days. I can only nodd as he looks down and tugs on my shirt he's currently wearing.

"And all I have to wear now is...your shirt." Once again I nodd. More tears well up in his eyes as he stands and begins walking toward the sunset.

"Soul where are you going?" I call after him.

"I'm off to Blackstars no way am I gonna look like queen of the pink penguins tiny tits. I'm sure he has clothes I can wear." and with that my partner dissapears for two days.

Three days later the door to the class room opens an in strolls Soul decked in his usual attire.

"Soul where have you been I've been worried sick about you." I yell happy at his return.

"Pack your bags tinytits I found an apartment in the east part of town you know near the library so um yea. I also restocked our closets and junk. Oh and please dont ask me to spend anymore money I'm broke." with that he falls into his seat and drifts to sleep. My partners wierd, possibly maybe gay, and have a half used brain but he knows me better than anyone and thats all I need.


End file.
